The present invention is directed to modular container apparatuses for storing and transporting articles, and in particular, for storing small, fragile and or oddly configured articles, such as the lures used by fly-fishermen.
Among the most crucial equipment utilized by fishermen, particularly fly-fishermen, are their lures, which are known as flies. These flies, which are typically combination, artificial, or simulated bait and hook, are hand-made items of great intricacy, configured to resemble a particular form of insect or other animal, which is the natural food of the particular kind fish which is being sought. A fly-fisherman may own many flies, each of which is distinctly configured, according to the specific kind of fish sought. It is even known that particular specific fishing streams will require the use of unique specialized flies. In addition to requiring a way to transport the irregularly-shaped and barbed flies to a particular stream, the fisherman will also need to be able to carry the flies with him into the water, as a fisherman may wish to change lures without having to leave his location in the stream.
To simply carry the flies loosely within a small box is unacceptable in that it is possible for the flies to become entangled, making handling of the flies difficult and leading to potential injury to the fisherman and potential damage to the expensive and intricate flies.
The container of parent application 07/733,236, mentioned hereinabove, has, fixed to its interior surfaces, one or more pads of fabric, or soft foam rubber, into which the barbs of the flies may be shallowly stuck, so as to promote the retention the flies in spaced relation, apart from one another and in protected secure positioning.
However, each small container is capable of holding only a few of the lures. In order to exchange the lures, the fisherman would have to individually remove the lures from the foam pad and store the lures in a separate location, while the subsequent particular lures which are to be used are carried in the container. It is desirable therefore to provide an improved and more readily accomplished way to exchange the lures to be contained in the fisherman's traveling container without the fisherman having to individually remove each lure from the mounting pad. It is additionally desirable to provide a way of storing, between uses, those lures which the fisherman does not carry on any particular outing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular container apparatus for storing and transporting many different kinds of small articles, including fishing flies, in a facilitated protected manner, so that each article is secured in spaced protected relation from the other articles also stored within the container.
Another object of the invention is to provide for the facilitated removal of any particular group of such articles stored within the modular container apparatus so that a substitute group of articles may be readily and collectively inserted and contained therewithin.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for the facilitated handling and storage of groups of such small articles when such groups of small articles are not stored and transported within said modular container apparatus.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.